mastercheffandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Cauvel
Elizabeth Cauvel is a contestant in MasterChef Season 5. She is an advertising executive from Brooklyn, NY. Information In the first episode of MasterChef season 5, Gordon Ramsey explained to the contestants that they will all be tested on their cooking skills to determine whether they will receive a black apron. Not all of them would make it through the hour. A few contestants were immediately eliminated. Elizabeth was getting nervous as the judges kept passing out aprons, but Elizabeth received an apron at the end. The remaining cooks were given a second chance to receive an apron, and most of them did. Elizabeth was asked who she would like to see go home, and she said Leslie Gilliams, because he just talks but she doesn't see him do anything. Leslie picked an argument with her because he's never talked to her so how does she know. She bashed him for living in Malibu. They apologized to each other for arguing. Elizabeth won a challenge and received an advantage by choosing what the elimination dish would be. Courtney Lapresi picked pairs to work together because Courtney did the best in the last challenge. Courtney paired Elizabeth up with Jaimee Vitolo. Working as a team Elizabeth and Jaimee made a great dish. The contestants were divided into teams which took up one half of a restaurant; each customer would receive two one dollar MasterChef dollars, one blue and one red. Gordon Ramsey chose two chefs who really haven't come out yet to be the team captains. He chose Christine to be the captain of the red team and willie as captain of the blue team. Chef Graham Elliot divided the two teams into boys and girls. Gordon Ramsey added a twist - the team captains chose one member from the opposite team to join their team. Willie chose Victoria while Christine chose Christian Green. Christine had a strong leadership which got their team to a quick start. Christine told her team she wants to see every dish before it goes out. Elise Mayfield kept smooshing the bread on the club sandwiches which the customers were complaining and led to slow service. Christine told her to throw them out and they're not coming out of her kitchen. Christine assigned Elizabeth to work with Elise on the club sandwiches. Christine was upset that her team was serving raw meat. Her team ended up winning be just 5 dollars. Contestant relationships "Neutral" * Courtney Lapresi * Leslie Gilliams (occasionally) * Cutter Brewer * Christian Green * Jaimee Vitolo * Willie Mike * Daniel McGuffey * Ahran Cho * Victoria Scroggins * Francis Legge * Christine Silverstein * Elise Mayfield * Dan Wu * Francis Biondi * Tyler Viars * Jordan Kaminski * Kira Novak * Gordon Houston * Stephani Syfax-Shepherd * Whitney Bray * Astrid Lavenia "Enemies" * Leslie Gilliams (most of the time) Gallery Elizabeth Cauvel Profile.jpg Elizabeth disappointed.jpg Elizabeth nasty.jpg Elizabeth MasterChef.jpg Red team wins.jpg MasterChef Baskets.jpg External Link * Category:Season 5 Contestant Category:Contestant Category:Mystery Box Winners Category:Front-runners Category:Runner Up Category:Team Captains